narathumefandomcom-20200214-history
The Song of Narathume
There is a song that exists in in many cultures. It predates all Written histories, coming from a mythic era before the first fire was lit. The song is in Thumdar (low Primordial) and is said to be first sung by a god. The song recounts the following events. The universal gods fought once, before anything else came to be. Thume, the god of life, was struck first, implaed by Krin's spear "kalkris". Nothing else could have killed Thume. Dead and bleeding Thume fell for an age and a half. Finnaly he landed on something of Nu, something material. When Thume landed, kalkris broke in two, Thume was reborn as Thumennus, and the land that broke is fall would be called Narathume meaning Thume's rest. Before the wound sealed it poured forth the divine essence that would become Aurros, Tsango, Konkili and Biktorn. They became gods of Empathy, Selfishness, Passion and Reason respectively. Thumennus with the help of the other four created life on the place where Thume had landed. they created forests and a people who would be called the Alwera. The Alwera were however created In absence of death, they lived for millennia accumulating divine power. Many of the first Alwera became regarded as gods among their people and used their powers to Usurp Thumennus and his children. The struggle was great, and was named The war of guerdon. By the end Thumennus, Aurros, Tsango, Konkili and Biktorn were all spent and fell into slumber. To the victors was a scarred world, many Alwera opposed the overthrow, and though they could not be killed all that remained was Blackened bones with crippled consciences attached. The Victorious Alwera could not even find a living tree in the world, so they left to make new homes in the distant astral realm. Amidst the destruction, the two broken pieces of kalkris were coaxed into becoming new gods by the wroth of the Alwera. From the point came Sapropha and from the counterpoint came Nauthiz. The two daughters of the death, Krin's spawn. Thumennus awoke to an empty dead world, accompanied by Biktorn, he walked the lands and despaired. Eventually the two came across, Sapropha and Nauthiz. Thumennus Immediately recognized them for who they were and reeled. Thumennus blamed the state of the land on Sapropha and Nauthiz. He said that all they bring is ruin to everything they come in contact with and that they are only fit for each other's company. He then cursed them to be eternally bound together. In anger Sapropha and Nauthiz attacked, driving Thumennus to flee wile Biktorn held them back. For the next few decades, Thumennus, Aurros, Tsango, Konkili and Biktorn started building a Tower for themselves on a northern island out of black granite. Thumennus initially tried to create life forms again but they were not able to survive. He concludes from this that nothing will survive wile the death gods are in Narathume. For many decades after, the five gods lived in the granite tower creating things such as philosophy, music, language, and many others. Thumennus was ready to create life once again so he lead a campaign to exile Sapropha and Nauthiz. They departed the granite tower with fury and intent, travelling across the scared land. Their mood shifted as they quested, for they discovered that tin the couple hundred years since Isolating themselves, forests had reclaimed many lands. These new forests were different from the original ones put in place by Thumennus. instead of the trees growing off the bare stone there was now rich soil made from dead flora and ash. In the center of the forest is were they found the death gods. Instead of violent confrontation, Aurros Recognized the importance of the moment and steered it into a friendlier path. They walked the forest in conversation and debate. Thumennus became enraptured with Nauthiz and conceded to the fact that he failed in all his creations and he would only try again with her help. the union between Thumennus and Nauthiz heralded the rebirth of the lands. together they created infinitely complex life cycles and ecosystems. They had four children, mighty and fearsome were they. Their children were the first dragons and the first giants. Thënn and Din were the giants, their descendants became the race of giants. The other two were the dragons Taklahn and Magmus. All dragons will forever be born of them. Prideful was Thumennus at this point, in a mania from the life he was created. Behind the back of Nauthiz, Thumennus had a child with Sapropha, Sangris. Angered by the betrayal Nauthiz left Narathume with no trace. Embarrassed by the act, Thumennus Distanced himself from Sapropha. In the centuries to come Thumennus, Aurros, Tsango, Konkili and Biktorn created dwarves, elves, and later many other humanoid races. This creation did not go unnoticed. The Alwera, now considering themselves gods, took interest in the mortal races and had eyes for being worshiped. Their initial return was brief as the giant and dragon gods forced out the Alwera, being oddly adept at fighting these beings. After the expulsion of the Alwera, the combined strength of all the children of Thume created a impenetrable barrier around Narathume. The following thousand years the Alweris invaded the minds of mortals, converting their worship and sapping the true gods. The gods were nearly destroyed from this ceaseless attrition. Thumennus pleaded with Sapropha to help and